


Erased

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [56]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Erased

**Erased**

**Prompt:** Out of Time

**Word Count:** 268

**Characters:** Zelena, Regina

**Rating:** PG

Regina opened the door to Zelena’s cell in the basement of the hospital. “I hear the baby is coming. You know what that means. You’re out of time.”

Zelena looked up. Her cheeks were wet and red from labor. “I know. You will take my child and I will be dead before nightfall. Tell Robin that I am sorry for deceiving him.”

“He won’t believe you. Those are just desperate words said by a desperate woman. We know you did this just to get back at me.” Regina turned back towards the door. “The joke’s on you, dear sister. Henry and Roland will love being big brothers to this child and the child never know you even existed.”

“They will tell my child about me.” Zelena said defiantly. “Henry will tell the truth.”

Regina smiled. She held up a bottle of potion. “Not if he doesn’t remember you. After I take Henry and Roland for root beer floats at the diner, they well never remember you existed. The child will be Marion’s and she will have died in childbirth.”

“You have it all thought out, don’t you?” Zelena sobbed then doubled over with another contraction.  

“I have had time to think about it.” Regina smirked at her. “They will come in to deliver you soon. I told them to bring the baby to Robin and me as soon as its born. Good bye Zelena.”

Zelena screamed as the door slammed behind Regina. She looked down at her belly and knew it was over. She had lost and now she would have to pay the price for her deeds.   


End file.
